Various portable information presentation devices are known which include a display sheet wound onto a drum, the drum being journalled for rotation in an elongate housing. The housing is provided with a slot through which the display sheet passes. The display sheet can be unwound from the drum against the action of a biasing spring and maintained in an upright position to thereby display information printed on one side of the display sheet One such information presentation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,861.
A disadvantage with previously known devices is that, should it be desirable to change the information which is to be displayed, the device has to be disassembled, the original display sheet must be detached from the drum and a new sheet attached in its place. Often, the display sheet is adhered to the drum, thereby rendering the task of exchanging the display sheet more difficult. Due to the perceived awkwardness of this operation, it is not uncommon for a user simply to order a complete new device with preprinted information.